Out OF Nine Lives, The Other Eight
by Tempermental18
Summary: Ever wondered that if a cat had nine lives, why didn't a human ? Wrong question, for humans have nine lives too, only difference? They are simultaneous, meaning that they co-exist . When one life goes on, so does all the other eight ones. However, each one is different, for each one has different choices made by the people in it, under different or same conditions. DeanxOC(Nora)


**First of all, Hello and thank you for clicking on the name and coming to read this little brain-child of mine, it means a lot to me. Secondly, if you read it, then do review too. I don't care if it is a negative one saying how I shouldn't write or anything, just review okay? Thirdly, this came to me while I was inches away from sleep, so pardon me if this sounds or seems silly. Are you still here to read the actual story, even after all this rambling? Good! Go through the disclaimers and you are free to read it.**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **1)- I have an account on HEX called ShaonHarry. Now, I do know that this doesn't have anything to do with this, but this is for my other HP fan-fictions.**

 **2)- This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **3)- English isn't my first-language, so there are bound to be quite a few mistakes in here . Point those out and I'll correct them.**

 **4)- This idea is mine and isn't copied from anyone else's , but I haven't read through all fan-fictions, so if it sounds like on of those, well inform me.**

 **5)- Texts starting after * are of Dean's point of view or what he observes or rather, dreams. Texts starting after ** are of Sam's point of view or what he sees or says. Texts starting after *** are of my OC Nora's point of view.** ** _Italics are dream sequences and NOT thoughts ._** **If I change point of view , those will be separated with - .**

 **Now, go and enjoy!**

 ***** Nora*** {A/N - For Better Understanding}**

 **"NO !"** That was the first thought that had come to my mind after those horrible words had escaped Dr. Walker's lips. Not why, not how, just no. Although, seeing as he was a human being like me, those questions wouldn't have done any good either. Still, those ones should have come to my mind, for they are the ones that come to every other person's mind when they receive a news like this. Of course, when had I been exactly like every other person ? I had always been too different, living life my own way, not caring about what others thought or not, wasting my life away, not settling down and stuff . Maybe that is why I didn't feel like I'll be upset upon hearing that I had less than a couple of months to live, for I didn't spend my living moments like others. The thing was, that I did feel upset, for unlike a normal person, I also wanted to live, not die this young, not until I got old and definitely not a month away from my thirtieth birthday .

So, it came as no surprise that I wasn't even ready to accept that fact, at least not to me. I had always known that I feared death, more than that of the usual level . My fear was different. It wasn't only the fear of dying, it was of dying without serving my purpose, without completing my task. Although, what my purpose actually was , I had never known. It was like I knew that there was something that I had to do, but I couldn't really remember. Still, the one fact that remained was that I feared death.

That is why, after patiently listening to what the kind Doctor had to say for half an hour or so, all the while refraining myself from throttling him while he lectured me about how I should join the special facility and that I won't feel lonely in there and I'll be at peace, I finally left the hospital. Although not before throwing some choice words at him and giving him a piece of my mind . Now, don't get me wrong, I never swear, almost. Certainly not in front of a respected person as the Doctor, but he had it coming.

After leaving the hospital, I left for my friend's home, probably breaking quite a few traffic rules as I rushed out of the town in my 1967 Ford Thunderbird . I reached that place in record time and got inside the house. This house originally belonged to my friend, but she had moved to Australia and had left the keys with me. One reason was that she knew that I would take good care of it, the other that she didn't want anyone else to come across the old books that were stored away in the attic . Those were the books on everything supernatural and mythical, and the only reason why I drove all the way here . I was determined to try every trick in the book to escape the clutches of death, no matter how bizarre it sounded .

That had been a week ago and so far I hadn't seen anything. I now knew enough stuff to go on a rampage to kill off these crazy things that roamed the Earth, but nowhere near finding the information I desired . Of course, I did find a way to deal with a demon to get an extension on the time I had left, but I wasn't going to do that. Not because it sounded so very wrong, but because I wanted something permanent, for if all I wanted was a temporary fix, then I had a deal, without selling my soul. No, I needed something more.

So, after numerous hours of fruitless research, I still picked up the next book on the pile and began to flip through it, searching for my solution. Whoever had said that patience was a virtue and it always paid well, had been absolutely correct, for after another hour of tiresome work, I finally came across what I had been looking for. There, on the dusty, yellowed pages, was written those beautiful words that made my day.

 **++Book Translation++ {{A/N- Hopefully you got it but still}}**

Ever wondered that if a cat had nine lives, why didn't a human ? Wrong question, for humans have nine lives too. Only difference? They are simultaneous, meaning that they co-exist . When one life goes on, so do all the other eight ones. However, each one is different, for each one has different choices made by the people in it, under different or same conditions. These lives are separate and even if one ends, the others don't. These lives are unreachable, you can't reach them, meaning you can't see of them or know of them.

However, they have some core elements in common and these elements, these are the ones you feel, or rather, the loss of these are what you feel. Most of the time, the common element is the soulmate, the one you truly belong with. Now, this is a very sensitive element, for it can affect your life, gravely, for you will always feel as if you don't belong and if there is nothing to hold you back, then the consequences will be fatal, that is inevitable.

There is no way to survive if you step on the path to death for you never felt like you belonged in the world. However, there is a little salvation, that although you can't stop yourself, you can ease the pain by seeing what it might have been like, or for once in your life, you can feel like you truly belong in the world. Simply follow the process thoroughly and your every sleeping or unconscious moment will be spent seeing them, all eight of them . However, beware, you and your soulmate, both will go through this and one can only stop if the other can.

 **++Book Translation Ends++**

I spent no time in dilly-dallying around, not even noticing that the next page was torn out, I just read through the procedure, memorized it and without paying a heed to the warnings, I went through it. Wish I had, for if you don't get the taste of it, then you don't miss it much and if you do get the taste of it, you don't want to let it go.

 ***** Nora Ends*** {A/N - For Better Understanding}**

* * *

 ****Sam**{A/N - For Better Understanding}**

Sam opened the door to their room of the dingy, tiny little motel they were currently spending their time in and silently ventured inside. They had been staying here for the past three days, after they had come here exhausted from a Vampire hunt. He closed the door slowly, willing to make as little sound as he could afford to, although judging by the way his brother slept, a bit of noise won't wake him up anytime soon.

If Sam had been in his right mind, then he would have surely noticed that Dean's sleep was deeper than usual, which would have been strange under the best circumstances, as he was an extremely light sleeper, let alone at a time like this when nightmares from hell were still firm in his mind. However, the thing was that Sam wasn't in his right mind, for if he had been, he would not have told his older brother to stop whining about hell or for that matter, he wouldn't be out of the motel until this late, coming back from a feeding session with Ruby.

So, what Sam did was thank his stars that Dean didn't wake and start asking questions, and after having a quick shower, got inside the covers and fell asleep, without having the tiniest bit of suspicion when his brother slept through him getting into bed and the squeaky noises made by that action. It would have been lucky for both of them if he had, but since when had luck favored the Winchesters?

 ****Sam Ends**{A/N - For Better Understanding}**

* * *

 ***Dean*{A/N - For Better Understanding}**

Dean wouldn't lie, he knew that something wrong was going on with his little brother, with all of Sam's nighttime wanderings, but he also knew better than directly questioning Sam, so he stayed silent, waiting for his little brother to spill his secrets. He never stopped Sam, just waited until he came back before going to sleep. He worried for Sam, besides, he, being such a light-sleeper that he was, will surely wake up whenever Sam came back, so no point in sleeping.

Today was the same, he was waiting up for Sam to come back, laying on the bed with the gun in hand, when suddenly, he felt a shooting pain course through his head and before long, he felt sleepy. Too sleepy,' sleepy like can't keep the eyes open sleepy'. It was strange, he knew that but he dared not risk shooting Sam with the gun, so he put it away, and laid down, closing his eyes. He shouldn't have, for opening them again will be a gruesome task.

 ***Dean Ends*{A/N - For Better Understanding}**

* * *

 **A/N- Cliffhanger! I love these! Besides, I felt that this chapter should end here. Wait for the next one and in the meantime, review, for I absolutely crave those!**


End file.
